Everything Is Wrong
by Jesusrocks
Summary: She had always been comfortable with her life, never stepping out of line, until she met them. The Doctor. Everything she thought she knew was wrong and they offered her a better way of life. A better way of living. How could she refuse? AU Rose/Eight/Nine/Eleven friendship Rose/Ten romance


So my new obsession is Doctor Who and this little fic was inspired by a photo set I found on tumblr. I'll post it to my profile soon-ish. This is a write-and-post type story so I don't have it all written out and this will be something I'll work on when I get around to it. I guess if more people review and respond then I'll be more likely to update it faster. But I'm not sure about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the plot line because I found it in a picture. I'm just writing this because I love the characters and the idea I took the photo set. If you want to sue I promise the only thing you'll get are student loan debts because I have no money.

Unbeta'ed and written in...three hours? Maybe less? So any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was the way she was raised: she didn't know anything was wrong. It was the way of life for her, for her mum and dad, even for her grandparents. It had always been credits and checks and 'for your safety'. It never occurred to her something could be wrong; that everything was wrong. For 19 years she accepted her life, never made a fuss or stepped out of line. Never did anything that would bring the strong arm of Davros down upon her.

Then she met them. The Doctor. They showed her a different way a life; a life where she didn't answer to Davros and his minions but she answered to herself. A life where she made her own decisions and her own path. They showed her a better way of life. How could she pass that up?

XXX

"Cheers, mate," Rose smiled as she pocketed her card and took her drink from the stall. The old man smiled at her with a toothless grin before turning to the next customer in line. It was a pleasant surprise when she found she had an extra credit on her card; probably skipped when she was sick last month and barely ate anything, so she treated herself to the cold soda. She sucked it down happily as she walked to the bus stop from work.

Work was even bearable today. A new manager who wouldn't breathe down her neck as she folded clothing and stocked the shelves was an infinite improvement over her last manager who was transferred to another location due to 'personnel reasons'. Rose snorted as the bus stop came within view. 'Personnel reasons'. There was no reason to sugar coat the truth: everyone knew Bryan was sleeping with her mate Shareen and Rose told her that was a direct violation of the Law. A few times, as kids, they would press their luck with the Law but once her dad was killed by a Law breaker it straightened her up. The accident seemed to have an opposite effect on Shareen.

Rose shook the thought from her head and watched the man already at the bus stop. He must have been rich to have the leather jacket and she wondered what he was doing in this part of town. He seemed to be messing with an older model phone, a briefcase at his feet. The closer she got the more she realized the jacket was older, as was the man, with a buzz cut, larger ears, and the combination of the dark green jumper beneath the leather jacket must have been hot for the July weather.

"Where are you going?" she asked politely. If he was an Upper she didn't want to be disrespectful but something about him looked out place and she had to ask. He looked up and fear crossed his ice-blue eyes for a moment.

"Home," he quickly replied in a Northern burr. "The bus isn't running today, you might want to try the station 'round the corner."

"Schedule doesn't say anything about a cancellation," Rose pointed to the screen, showing the 93 bus was running on time.

"Trust me," he almost growled. A squealing noise caught both their attentions and she looked in wonder as a van pulled up next to the bus stop. The panel door slid open and a slightly younger man stuck out his head and looked around, his wild gaze settling on the man next to her. He looked between her and the mystery man with raised eyebrows and brown hair that seemed to agree to the shock of finding her.

"Ready to go?" he asked the man in a falsely cheery voice, the voice her mum would use to make it seem like having three credits changed from 'substantial' to 'adequate' was a good thing.

"Almost," the first man replied and she almost missed the way his eyes quickly darted to her before looking back to his friend.

"Come on!" the driver yelled, "We've got to go. The bus'll be here any minute." The mystery man shot daggers at the driver and Rose looked between the three of them, not entirely sure what was going on but backed further into the shelter of the station.

"Well, if the bus is running I think I'll wait to catch it," she said slowly, sitting down on the bench. The mystery man looked at the man hanging out of the van with raised eyebrows and the man groaned.

"Why do we even bother sometimes?" he replied as he tossed the first man what looked to be a wadded up shirt. The first man moved so fast Rose barely had any time to react. He pressed the cloth to her nose and mouth and he strong armed her, holding her arms and hands and she had no choice but to breathe in whatever the cloth held. She found herself slowly losing consciousness and the last thing she remembered was falling into the man's arms and dropping her bag.

* * *

Not my normal story line but there's more. Just need to write it. Well, I am writing it but it needs the Best Friend Seal of Approval before posting. It's late for me if you can tell by the rambling.

Reviews are appreciated and as always, DFTBA!


End file.
